The Red Scarf
by Rizzie-chan
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman is a professional virtual-reality player, but has only become one to seek for her long lost gaming friend, Eren Yeager. But with Eren switching his avatar name, finding him in the large map of Gun Gale Online(GGO) will be hard. Accompanied with her fellow "lone sister wolf" Annie, Mikasa takes on this long and twisted quest to find her best friend.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! So this is my first real fiction that I will actually write out and not just leave in my head and write out mentally(lol). I've had some really good fanfictions that I wrote out in my head, but then I always forget them all *tear runs down face at thinking at all the fanfictions that could have been shared* This fanfiction is a mesh between Attack On Titan and Sword Art Online. What if the Attack On Titan characters were thrown into the story-plot of Sword Art Online? In the views of Eren and Mikasa. Well I hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE OR ATTACK ON TITAN. I wish tho :3**

* * *

_**Introduction**_

The bright blue of the sky shone in all it's glory as a girl with flowing black, shiny hair quickly opened the door to her household and closed the opening soundlessly.

"Tadima," she said quietly, slipping her brown coloured boots off and setting her schoolbag precisely on the designated hook. A midnight black cat donning piercing blue eyes leapt from a counter left of the welcome mat, where the girl had set her shoes down, and silently ran to his master. The girl petted the purring creature that winded between her bare legs and then walked slowly towards her dark comforting room, careful not to trip over the pushy feline.

"Food's in the 'fridge, get some when you're ready," she heard her foster dad call out. The girl hummed in reply and shut her room door, taking off her stuffy uniform containing a white button-up undershirt, tan coloured vest, belt and leg straps, and a tight dark brown miniskirt. Meanwhile, her cat balanced on the ledge supporting the one open window, which looked out over the calm green of the lush pastures of grass and large lake that kept an enormous amount of thick trunked pines at bay. This pretty landscape was bordered with the girl's crimson velvety curtains, the rose-like patterns on the material flowing consistently in the same heartfelt peacefulness as the real life picture.

"Kuro Koori! Get off the window this instant! You're going to fall down and be blown into that far away lake, and get wet from all that water!" The girl said in mock horror. The black feline turned his head quickly at the sound of his least favorite word, water, and shivered at the thought of being drenched in that soggy lake liquid. Then blinking his ice-blue eyes twice to compose himself, he pushed off with his powerful haunches to land squarely on his masters' soft comforter, the one he solely called his territory. Kuro Koori curled up in a fuzzy sleek ball until the only thing that a person could see from that mass of black fur was a crystal of an eye. His master threw on her favorite red t-shirt that was found in her organized closet, snatching a few things here and there. The girl reached her bed and flopped down on it, sighing, a piece of elaborate headgear in hand, which she had had for nearly seven years. It was her life, this thing named the Amusphere. Her only connection from the one she had lost to this other world, which she had joined only two fast years ago. She had to find him. But now, she needed to focus on the job she wanted to complete. A few moments passed at her staring at the Amusphere, reliving past memories. Shaking her head just to come to reality, the girl jumped up and plugged the device in and slipped the gear over her head. Whirs and beeps could be heard as the virtual-reality machine started up.

"Link Start!"

* * *

**Heh heh, so that's the intro for now, people. Yep I am obsessed with cats, but my OC cat, Kuro Koori, whose name means Black Ice, really has no significant meaning yet in this story. Keyword: YET. And you have probably guessed who the girl is, hmm? Lol, review if you do!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi minna! This is the first chapter of _The Red Scarf_! Sorry I haven't been able to type up this part so quickly. Yesterday, I was sparring(I have mentioned in my profile that I do martial arts) and dislocated my shoulder(AGAIN). This has been an ongoing injury for a year now, probably even more than that. I have done physical therapy for my shoulder, but I quit because it was cutting into my homework time. Icing my shoulder is the best I can do for now :( It even hurts to type, since if I put downward pressure on my shoulder, it feels like my arm wants to dislocate again. But I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, written out in great pain! :P**

**Disclaimer:**

**Admin: Kirito-kun, come with me!**

**Kirigaya: No! I belong to Senpai Reki! Go ask Eren!**

**Eren: Nope! I am owned by Mikasa! She thinks that she's my mom!**

**Mikasa: -_-**

**Mikasa: No, Eren. Both of us belong to Senpai Hajime!**

**Admin: Aww... But whateves! I still get to write about you guys!**

* * *

He was running towards an abandoned building which sported a sign that announced _Thrift Shop__,_ and in smaller words _**Gunpowder **_below it_**. **_Jumping through a shattered window, his eyes fell upon the stacked supplies of gunpowder. There was no one there to take the shops' orders from. He knew it. This was a trap. But he was an expert at getting the job done; that's why the high officials hired him in the first place. He was surprised that no one had raided the unattended store yet- maybe the sign was so straightforward that no one had dared to enter the tattered infrastructure. The boy scouted the area, his brown locks falling into a pair of intense green-blue orbs. A proud forest green cape that signified unison with a top guild fluttered loosely behind him as his sharp eyes picked up signs of deadly weapons. Hopping around the area carefully avoiding the oil lathered spots, he deactivated several bombs placed around the shop. He then turned off the intricate ambush weapons that were lying in the shadows, waiting stealthily for their victim to fall and be swallowed up in unwashable gas grease. Once deeming that no soul was spying on him in the area, the brunette drew a black rectangular object from his breast pocket, which he brought to his mouth and pressed one of the many tiny labelled buttons. Hearing static on the other end, the young teen began to speak.

"Jeaguar, reporting to duty. Square tile number 348 is clear. Please inform Squad Seven that I will be contacting them shortly."

"Roger that, Captain."

The individual representing that supposed name _Jeaguar_ smiled quickly as he heard one of his trainees over the handheld transceiver. He waited for a moment so that the base could inform the squad he wanted. Then, switching his calloused fingers over another round button, this one with a label that announced _Sq 7_, he downed pressure on it.

"Squad Seven, report to duty."

"Squad Seven reporting to duty, Captain. What is it that you need, Sir?"

"Please bring an empty supply cart from Station 21 to Square tile number 348. A gunpowder site has been found. That is all for now."

"Yes, Sir. We will be there in approximately twenty-eight minutes."

"Copy that."

He turned off the device and returned this back to his pocket. After securing the building and area with his guild badge, the Survey Corps, Jeaguar left the store, hopping on one of the camouflage designed motorcycles parked in a straggly row. He knew for a fact that nobody was within a 10-mile radius besides the incoming pickup squad filled with trainees,whose goal was to collect the shop materials in a safe environment. Zooming towards the city center at top speed, Jeaguar passed several gamboling and practice shooting arenas as well as well furnished stores that advertised advanced professional gamers playing this virtual reality game, like his Commander Dot Pixis, one of the high ranking officials that had asked Jeaguar to join one of the three top guilds consisting of the Garrison, Military Police Brigade, and Survey Corps, which he was apart of. Jeaguar could be considered one of the advanced, but not professional, gamers. He was accepted into this virtual world, Gun Gale Online(GGO), by an older man by the real name of Hannes. This senior was Jeaguar's uncle in real life and had introduced virtual gaming to the boy while he was still young. Starting out with a mild killing game tutorial called Forest Run Online(FRO), the brunette had learned the basics of gaming virtually and also acquired many friends from across Japan. Jeaguar went by another avatar name in that world than his current one in GGO. In FRO, he was part of a squadron whose sole purpose was to wipe out monsters named Titans that were very unpredictable. There were two kinds of Titans- typical and deviant. The typical Titans were easier to assassinate than the deviant type, which are also referred to Aberrants. Once a player killed 30 typicals and 20 deviants, they were rewarded with the ability to transform into a Titan themselves. Jeaguar had reached that number long before his friends had, so Hannes invited him to GGO as an advanced player.

* * *

_Laying under the dappled shadows of a virtual tree, a dark haired boy drifted off to sleep, eyes drooping as the seconds ran slowly by. He crossed his right leg with his left and shielded his tanning face from the sun._

_ "Eren!"_

_ Startled by the sudden noise, he jumped up and looked around, shaking his brown head wildly from side to side. After locating the intruder, the boy dropped his defense and regained his composure._

_ "Oh, its just you, Uncle. But call me by my virtual name, please. We don't want anyone to know my real name."_

_ Rolling his eyes, Hannes sighed._

_"Fine, **John**."_

_ "Thank you. Now why did you disturb me so?"_

_ "I was wondering..." Hannes' voice faltered. __"Wondering if you wanted to make money by playing in the virtual world. Real money. Since you're so advanced already. There is a virtual game that you can convert to that exchanges game coins for real yen, but requires the player to quit one of their current games. And for younger kids like you that are ten or below, it requires them to change their avatar names and not give out any personal data until the age of thirteen by the order of the safety protocol. I got accepted into the game by a man named Pixis, and I immediately thought of you. Since you have such a large debt to pay for your parents..."_

_ His eyes widening at the mention of paying off the debt, Eren held up his hand to cease the talking._

_ "So this VRMMO game has a game-coin-to-real-money conversion system? What is it called?"_

_ "Now, if you put it that way, yes. Not only can a player purchase credits with Japanese yen, but credits earned within the game can be converted into yen, at a rate of 50 credits for 1 yen. The credits inside this world are game coins. At this rate, you can pay off your debt in... five years. This virtual reality game is called Gun Gale Online, otherwise abbreviated as GGO, only open to the best of players. I'm pretty sure you have heard of it before. Both Commander Pixis and I welcome you to this game. You've mastered this world already, and are fit to convert without a problem..."_

_ Eren pondered for a moment. So if he converted to this game, not only could he pay off his debt, he could also be called one of the most advanced players out there, as well as meet famous gamers like Pixis. Eren couldn't believe that he got accepted by Commander Pixis! He was one of the best players in the virtual world. Pixis probably has seen something in Eren in order to invite him into this game. This was really a one chance in a lifetime!_

_ "...So, what else is there to this Gun Gale Online?"_

* * *

**Yas, I'm finally DONE! That was pretty painful... I'm off to ice my shoulder again...**

**But before that, how do you guys like the flashbacks? I will have many more of these coming up in future chapters, so get ready! Also last night, I was sitting in the dark(I love the dark! It's my best friend! No, really) and came up with more scenes for this fanfiction! The Dark helps me a lot with imagination. I think I start hallucinating, so my mind wonders off in different directions. If I focus all my attention on one subject, I get a LOT of feedback! Thank you Dark!(And as you can see, my pen name consists of my two favorite things. The Dark, Cats(in Japanese) and Cat!) Ok, enough with my random ramblings. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ohayo!**

**FINALLY I HAVE TIME TO UPDATE THIS STORYYYYY**

**I started this fanficcy last school year, so my writing MAY have changed. I miss my old Language Arts teacher. He taught me so many awesome things.**

**And now Honours English is the most easiest class I have out of all of them(SEVEN FREAKIN PERIODS WHY KAMISAMA YOU MAKE ZERO HOUR)...**

**So the first thing this school year we wrote was about our personality, and the teacher said that we could be informal in our writing and let our style show.**

**I went all out.**

**Cuz why not?**

**And the results, WOAH.**

**IDEK the teacher said she loved it and asked me if I like to write a lot.**

**I said writing is okay(BTW NEVER SAY THAT TO AN ENGLISH TEACHER jk she loves me)**

**I draw more than I write. Writing at first was just a way to get my ranting about my family issues out.**

**But now it's kinda fun, having the ability to make 'fake' characters feel emotion and portraying them in a way the audience likes(which is the whole idea of FANFICTIONS lollll).**

**K on to the story- WAIT NO DISCLAIMERS**

**The characters I write about ARE NOT MINE :((((((((**

* * *

_**The Red Scarf**_

**.**

_Chapter 2_

**.**

**.**

Have you ever went to a gas station or airport an inhaled the unhealthy particles of gas and diesel? Well, one thing is for sure.

It smells.

That was the first thought Mikasa had when she entered the starting point of a new game. She was surprised at the amount of players gathered in this area. And as far as she could see, all of them were of the male race. Most of them wore blacks, blues, and greens, favoring the darker, cooler colors for camouflage. Some oddballs were literally walking neon lights as they impatiently swiped their command logs to message acquaintances. These people must need to have a certain amount of expertise in order to be able to just walk out onto a battlefield. They would have been the first victims an individual would want to target.

The starting point itself was a dome. Metallic spikes circled the outer rim, electric purple plasma rings moving up and down the top as players began to spawn. There were steps leading down to a bridge with intricately designed handrails. Two swoops of iron made the inside of it, and soft curves of the rail bounced up and down, ending in points similar to that of the dome. Light green rectangular forms stood upright on top of these structures, giving the area a high-tecchy feel to it. Yellow, blue, orange and red colored triangle shapes floated in place and surrendered their light to random monuments and regions. But the rank stench of the area haunted her, surrounding her in a disgusting mist. It clung to her body like a parasite, clenching her in its grasp with an iron vice.

Mikasa slapped the back of her hand to her nose to block out the hideous smell, turning to a glass's building to stare at her converted characters' reflection.

The new body she inhabited was much different from her older one, lithe and weightless like the previous but curvy in shape. It fit better with the measurements of her real life figure.

Mikasa's hair now fell to her shoulders in a straight black bob, surrounding her neck in comforting darkness, the tips of the murkiness stained red. She reminisced about her old hair in FRO, a mass of cascading dark blue locks that ran all the way down to her thighs. But this hair was easier to maintain, if it needed any maintenance at all. Unlike the forethought conspiracies about Forest Run Online, etiquette was an important skill set. The observation to detail was always a good thing, especially with all the tidbits of 3-D Maneuver Gear they were expected to master.

Instead of the usual brightly colored pinks and yellows she donned during her time in the titan-killing game, Mikasa now sported midnight black clothes accented with streaks of eye-catching maroon. Her eyes also matched her hair and attire, a base of crimson highlighted in a reddish-orange, pupils outlined in hot pink. They glowed in the semi-darkness, the time frame not yet known to Mikasa's senses. She would have to check later when opening her inventory. But first, she needed info on this shady game that was supposed to be even more specialized in killing than FRO. How bad could it be?

"Oi, look at that hot chick," a heavyset man sneered. "Here to play with the big boys?"

He and his friends snickered, seizing Mikasa up and down, nodding approvingly at her figure. Mikasa could feel her own criticizing glare meet theirs, and they froze, gulping in apprehension under her hardened stare. They stood there, unable to tear their eyes away from hers in fear of pissing her off. Mikasa locked gazes with them longer than what was needing before answering hotly.

"Could say the same thing back to you," she retorted, unamused. "Without the 'hot chick' part, you bastards."

The man and his companions shuddered at her cold glare and lowered their heads in submission. They walked away slowly, bodies drooping in utter defeat. the seemed to have forgot their purpose of meeting at the starting point.

_Hmm, pretty good for a first impression_, Mikasa thought.

Whipping her springy hair around, she turned her back on them and continued down the dirtied gray steps. Large strips of road crisscrossed above her in a voluminous catastrophe. The air itself was a monster, strangling her breath with every sharp intake she took. People, mostly men, passed her by while judging her from the corners of their eyes. Mikasa was pretty sure they thought she was just an ignorant fifteen-year-old child of a prodigious wealthy family who had nothing better to do than wander around in the virtual world.

But they were wrong.

Why would _she_, of all people, want to venture into _this _wretched game in the first place?

Her sharp red eyes narrowed, surveying the unknown incognitos surroundings. The challenges that she would encounter she did not know; her mind was still muddled with thoughts of her beloved Eren.

Minutes passed by as Mikasa strode through dirt filled roads, clean but not yet clean in its metallic silverish-color glory. The sky was clouded in constant but gray shape-changing clouds. The sun barely peeked out onto the smooth ground. And when it did, the patch of light would be swallowed up again by an ever present haunting mist.

Details of the virtual space could be seen, small cracks in buildings were evident. She would occasionally run across minuscule anthills, the small creatures climbing in and out their mound. Fascinated by the intricacies of the game, she clenched and unclenched her fingers, fists curling due to the motions. Mikasa wondered how far her physical abilities were able to reach. Could she jump off a skyscraper over eight hundred feet high and land safely?

Suddenly she felt a change in aura- the peaceful roars of vehicles on the highway had drifted away, leaving an uncomfortable silence in its midst. The background had changed too, the tall occupied buildings transformed into shadowy ghost town infrastructures. A gigantic establishment rose to her left, a watchtower perched on the very edge of it. Several smaller blocks with red markings etched into them depicted safe zones in where a player could hide behind with a higher survival rate than of to not take cover. The absence of noise was shattered by an ear-piercing bang that echoed throughout several edifices. Mikasa jumped, startled by the lone bullet that almost grazed her face.

Mikasa sneaked into the high watchtower to gain a vantage point of what was happening. Climbing to the roof, she panted with effort. She lay down on her stomach behind a red marked mass. The swirling dust momentarily hid her vision before her eyes adjusted. Mikasa stilled all body movement.

And then she saw it.

A neon yellow haired female ran behind a pillar, her fiery orange orbs darting quickly around directing her teammates where to go. Her sight was not obscured with any protection of some sort. She donned a tan colored cape that covered her whole being from head down. The two large men she cooperated with nodded once and ran inside buildings opposite of each other. The girl and her pillar stood in between them, her back facing the area Mikasa was stationed at. Mikasa looked on, wide-eyed at the scenario spread underneath her. Wow, already she was witnessing her first fight inside the game in such a short time...

She breathed once through her mouth. Good. They had not noticed her yet- if they had, they would have showed some sort of body language to reveal that she was there. The consequences would be fatal if they saw her, maybe total elimination? Settling down for the show, her bright pupils scanned the area for the incoming invaders.

The opposing team was lead by a man with dark purple dregs, eyes covered by black goggles. He was in a shadowy shade of light black but covered in a coat without a hoodie. It was lined in both an inky shade of grey and purple, a boxy pattern traced onto the piece of fabric. Five others surrounded him in a circle. They moved away at his command, melting into carefully disguised blobs.

3...

2...

1–

_BANG!_

The attackers targeted the blonde haired beauty, breaking her cover behind the block of rock. A strong force field stopped any debris from cutting into her virtual skin, the trash converting into small shards of hexagonal red shapes before disappearing altogether. The girl looked unperturbed, staring at her opponents with bored eyes. She stood up slowly, raising the universal hand sign for gun, middle and index finger pointed at her opponents and thumb pulling at an imaginary trigger. The female yawned in what Mikasa could only describe as a form of silent sarcasm.

And shot.

Her two comrades opened fire, one on the roof of one building and one at the balcony of another. The man on the balcony was definitely sniping, his face buried behind a still weapon. He was a tall man, from what Mikasa could see when he was running. Brown hair peaked out from his oxygen mask, puffs of steam evident from the headgear and revealing the nervousness he felt. But his hand was steady and ready for fire. The much buffer of the two sported a pair of reflecting blue shades and an interesting double gun, which Mikasa guessed was a weapon creation skill. They had something similar in FRO, but the category was narrowed to enhancing the current weapons and slightly altering the shape to fit the wielders' needs.

The sniper quickly shot down a person who was stupid enough to walk into his line of vision. Slicked in sticky beads of sweat, he reloaded and waited for his next piece of prey. But one of the individuals' teammates threw a smoke bomb high into the air close to the structure, detonating it at the exact moment. The sharpshooter, losing his sight, cussed under his breath and quickly picked up his rifle, running down the building.

Meanwhile, the marksman wielding that double gun of his began to besiege his rivals, angling his weapon if choice to aim at the unfortunate victims. His metallic goggles gleamed under the harsh light, taking in everything around him before letting go. The bullet couplet flew, but the prediction line was so evident that the targets had enough time to slide out of the way. The man growled in frustration. Mikasa could see why he was so angry; he definitely had a clear shot at several enemies.

His sniper friend came to the rescue, cocking a handgun at ready. The scope from the previous weapon he had was put for accuracy in addition to the small pistol. He nodded, and both beings aimed and fired.

Two of the nemesis in result were taken down, but none of them the purple man. The two remaining survivors emerged from their covers to join the single man, rushing in a flurry to protect the leader. Regrouping, they emerged into a different formation.

They looked confident in their defense and began to advance toward the girl player. Mikasa gave a slight gasp of surprise, covering her mouth a split second too late. The orange eyed female flicked her pupils in Mikasa's direction before sighing slowly and unclipping her cape.

The piece of clothing billowed out behind her, momentarily hiding her figure before revealing a heavy duty machine gun strapped to her back.

The forwarding group paused. The tyrant's eyes gleamed in horror before mouthing unspoken words.

_GE M134 Minigun._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Haha sort of left off with a cliff hanger there... sorry for that...**

**I've been thinking about the fanfiction base for Attack on Titan.**

**I don't see many super long stories; the longest one I've viewed was approximately 99k words.**

**And the reviews were so little!**

**idk... If you haven't read _Fairy Dance of Death_ by Catsy in the Sword Art Online archive I advise that you try it out. Argo is so badass!**

**Oh yeah and the original movie for SAO was announced on October 4!**

**And yep I changed my name. *cocks head and smirks***

**Miao,**

**~_Rizzie-chan_**

**_*_**whispers_*** **Heeeeey don't forget to review belowww_ ^_^


End file.
